


Sight

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [12]
Category: Moana (2016), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, crying lol, hugs and kisses, venting about high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: I see Starscream, actually there, for the first time.





	Sight

“I’m home!” I sang, stepping into my room. I dropped my backpack and flopped down in my chair, kicking off my shoes and forcing my binder off. “Ugh, I’m exhausted.”  
“Long day, babe?” Tama said; I could almost hear him smirk. I looked at the poster his voice came from, “Yeah, everyday is now. High school blows.”

“What happened?” He asked. I sighed, taking out my homework for art class and leaning back in my chair, “Nothing too bad really. At least both shitfaces are leaving me alone, ever since Sophia cussed them out. I just don’t have people to hang out with, and most of my friends don’t even look at me. Like, close old friends.”  
“It’s probably for the best then,” Starscream piped in, “If they don’t care that you’re there, they don’t deserve you there. I’m sure you’ll find something to do soon, sweetspark.” I turned to him, where he laid in his usual position on my bed, his back up against the pillows and a datapad in his servo. An energon cube sat on my nightstand. “You’re right, Star,” I smiled weakly.

Tama cut in as I turned my back to my homework, “Babe, name one good thing about the past week for me. There’s gotta be at least something?” I shrugged, “I mean, I like my classes. I have friends in each one besides math and Spanish, um… I’m going to the LGBT+ club every Friday?” My eyes widened; I didn’t know that much good could come out of this. Mmmm, homework still sucks. “Well there you go then!” Tama said, sounding like he was taking credit, “It’s not that bad then. You have good places to go.” I laughed to myself, “Yeah, I guess. The biggest problem is getting all of my things taken away during the week. They’re ‘distractions’.”

Starscream laughed, “Well, it’s the weekend now, so you can have them back.” I nodded, turning to him but still looking at my drawing. “Yeah, for two days, then they’re gone ag-” I looked at him and almost fell out of my chair. My stomach knotted; he was actually physically there.

“Wh- sweetspark, are you alright?”  
“Babe-?!”

I slowly sat back up, closing my eyes and slowly opening them at Star. “H-holy shit…”

“What?! What’s wrong?” Star panicked, putting down his datapad and coming over to me. Oh my GOD. Oh mY GOD. OH MY SWEET PRIMUS. He was so tall, even in his smaller form. His metal shone gorgeously, and looked so smooth. His optics burned with such ruby passion… he was so amazing. Tears swelled up in my eyes and flooded down my face, and I reached out to him. My fingers touched the silver metal, and didn’t pass through him this time. I choked out a laugh, and hugged his chassis. I didn’t even CARE about how fucking short I was compared to him.

He tensed, optics going wide. He was as shocked as I was, “You… you can see me.” I hugged him tighter, taking in every bit of it. I could hear and feel his spark humming in his chest. He was so warm, and smelled so nice, and was so tall and handsome and… really there. 

“I can see you! I can SEE YOU! Oh my God, you’re really here!” I sobbed, pushing my face into him. He hugged me back, slowly at first, then tight. He was so surprised.  
“H-how…,” he whispered, kneeling down so we could hug easier. He pushed his faceplate into my shoulder, taking in all of me too. “I don’t care HOW, but it’s happening,” I said. “Star- Star look at me!” I begged him. He looked into my eyes, and I only sobbed harder, putting my hands on either side of his face. “You’re so beautiful,” I said, smiling. I swore I saw galaxies in those ruby optics. He smiled back, and that was the best thing I’d ever seen.

“You are too, sweetspark.”

I leaned in and peppered kisses all over his face, then pressed a long one on his forehead. “Hey, hey,” he laughed, taking my hands. He held one of them, intertwining our fingers. He pulled me closer, “Come here…” He pulled me in and pressed his lips to mine; I smiled into its warmth, and kissed back. It was the happiest feeling, his kiss. Tears flowed off my cheeks and onto my shirt, and I held his servo tighter. I tilted my head, and he vented softly. He pulled away soon, putting his helm against my forehead. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “I love you too, baby,” I laughed, crying more, a big smile plastered on my face.

Homework could wait.


End file.
